Unimaginable Things
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Fifteen year old Margaret wants to finish her freshman year of high school without a hitch. Things are going somewhat smoothly for her, until her younger cousin starts to act weird. Based off of the Brightburn 2019 movie.
1. Chapter 1: Margaret Nora McNichol

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Brightburn** or any of the movie's characters. I only own my OC**. **_

_**A/N: **Ahhh...so yeah. I saw the movie **Brightburn** got inspired and here's the story. Gotta admit I am nervous with this one because I'm not sure how people will respond but regardless I uploaded it. Hope you guys give it a chance! Since there isn't a category for the film yet I am putting under this one for now. _

**_Title: _**_U__nimaginable Things_

_**Summary**: __Fifteen year old Margaret wants to finish her freshman year of high school without a hitch. Things are going somewhat smoothly for her, until her younger cousin starts to act weird. Based off of the Brightburn 2019 movie. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1: __Margaret__ Nora McNichol_**

_**February 12, 2003 **_

"Congratulations, man." Kyle Breyer patted his best friend's, Noah McNichol, on the back.

The brown haired and blue eyed man smiled at the congratulations he received. "Thanks."

"You must be happy."

Kyle added before taking a seat next to Noah. They were currently in the waiting room outside of the delivery room where Noah's wife, Merilee, and her older sister, Tori, were in. The two males decided to give the two females a moment to admire the arrival of Noah and Merilee's daughter.

Noah nodded his head. "Very happy." Not long after he said this his smile fell a little. He looked around the waiting room, as if nervous his wife would somehow hear him. "It's a little unnerving though." He admitted to Kyle, locking gaze's with him again.

Kyle right away knew what he meant by that. It wouldn't be the first time their conversation stirred to that topic. This mostly happened when they were out having a guy's night out with their other friends. Them drinking led to Noah talking of the his worries he had about his wife's pregnancy and him becoming a father. However, it's been about couple weeks since they talked about any of that. The birth of course, as Kyle realized, was the cause.

"Ah, don't say that man." Kyle replied, trying to reassure his buddy. "I'm sure you're gonna be a great father."

Noah sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just never expected it to be this fast." He began opening up more to his friend. "We only got married a year ago. I figured this wouldn't happen until later..._way_ later."

_Be glad it happened at all. Some people aren't as lucky._ Kyle thought to himself. He of course didn't say that aloud. He wanted to comfort his friend, not give out a lecture. Even with the slightly jealous he felt, Kyle did his best to push it away. This was a good day for his friend, Noah McNichol. The day his beloved daughter was born.

"Well, now you and Merilee are going to be parents." Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "Things don't always go according to plan but in this situation it's more of a good thing. You two are ready." Once again he couldn't help but think of the situation Tori and him were in. It was enough to cause his expression to disappear as he was in deep though. There was a pause, a moment of silence, before Kyle got his full composure again. "Besides, maybe she'll like hunting like her old man, huh?" He lightheartedly commented.

Noah, unaware of what his friend had felt, laughed, faintly. "Hopefully, but kids surprise you, you know?"

No, Kyle didn't know. Not really, not personally, but he did know that Noah didn't mean it by that. So he nodded his head, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah...I know." He answered as his gaze went towards the delivery room where his wife Tori was in with her sister.

Maybe one day he would really know.

* * *

"She looks like you." Tori Breyer merrily told Merilee as she looked down at the baby her younger sister was holding.

Merilee had given birth to a baby girl. Tori was amazed by how much the newborn already looked like her mother. She was born with a full head of blonde hair and her eyes as Tori saw for herself (hours after Merilee's delivery) were blue. Kyle also had blue eyes but Tori couldn't help but find the color to be the same as her sister's and even hers. Merilee's daughter also had a cute button rose and her cheeks were that perfect shade of pink. Tori thought she was the most adorable baby she had ever seen.

Merilee looked at her daughter, a soft gleam in her eyes. "I think at this point she could look like anyone." She lifted her gaze onto her sister. "I can even say she looks like you, too." She said, playfully.

"Well, I am her aunt." Tori laughed.

Merilee smiled. "Yes, you are." She gently turned her daughter towards her. "Margaret this is your Aunt Tori." She could tell by the way she was looking at her daughter that her sister wanted to hold her. "Would you like to hold her?"

Tori eagerly nodded her head. She carefully took the baby from her sister's hands. Once safely in her arms, Tori looked down at the infant. "Hi Margaret." Tori softly addressed her. There was a bit of worry there that the baby would start fussing in her arms but she relaxed when all the baby did was let out a yawn. "I love the name." She told her sister as her gaze never left Margaret's.

Merilee had been discreet on the gender and thus the name as well. That had made for an interesting baby shower. It wasn't until now that Tori and her husband Kyle knew of the gender and name of the baby.

"I really like the name Margaret but I compromised with Noah." Merilee began telling her older sister. She was enjoying how well Margaret was relaxing in her aunt's arms. "He's always preferred less formal names. He's already coming up with nicknames for her." She let out a low laugh. "He says he's either gonna call her Maggie or Peggy as a nickname. Since they're both short for Margaret."

"And what about the middle name you guys gave her?" Tori asked after cooing Margaret. "Nora?"

Merilee smiled. "That's just in honor of Noah's mother. You remember how supportive she was of us. Plus..." Her voice turned more serious. "There's no way I was gonna give her our mother's name as a middle name."

Tori almost stopped the gentle rocking she was doing for Margaret after hearing that. She could understand why her sister said that. Neither their mother or even father had given a shit about them. Especially when they entered their adolescent years. They were hardly the people they could go to for advice or help. As Tori had put it before to Kyle, _"they were shitty parents."_

After a few minutes of holding Margaret, Tori eventually had to give her back to Merilee. As she watched Merilee hold her newborn daughter, Tori's thoughts were all over the place but said thoughts were focused on one topic.

She _hoped_ that one day she'd be blessed with a baby just as her sister had. A baby who she'd love and care for with all her heart and raise with them knowing that she'd be there, always. That she actually gave a shit, unlike how her parents had failed to do.


	2. Chapter 2: An addition to the family

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Brightburn**__ or any of the movie's characters. I only own my OC__**.**_

_**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Short but the next one will be longer. I'm thinking maybe two or three more AU chapters establishing Brandon and Margaret's relationship/friendship before the events of the movie take place. _

* * *

**_Chapter 2: An addition to the family_**

_**April 12, 2006**_

When Tori and Kyle told Merilee and Noah that they adopted a baby boy, the younger married couple were beyond surprised.

Now the surprise wasn't from the adoption itself but rather at how quickly the adoption process went for Tori and Kyle. Merilee and Noah knew that adoption could take years, yet Tori and Kyle were able to adopt a child in less than three months.

The topic of adoption at first had been sensitive. Merilee did her best to not constantly ask her older sister about how it was going with the adoption process because she knew how much not having a child was affecting her. Merilee was supportive though, and she did her best to make that clear.

Tori in the past though had her fair share of conversations with Merilee about how she and Kyle had been trying for a child of their own and how it just wasn't working. The older married couple even went to the doctor, only for them to find out that Tori's chances of conceiving were slim to none. Still...there was that chance that she might carry one day. However, as Merilee and Noah were told by them, it got to the point of frustration that Tori and Kyle signed up with an adoption agency instead.

And now (three months later) they had the child they've always wanted.

When Tori and Kyle broke the news to the younger married couple they (besides being surprised) were happy for them. Especially Merilee. She wasn't oblivious with the way her older sister would look at her daughter Margaret whenever she would visit and babysit. There was love yet sadness behind Tori's blue eyes whenever she was around Margaret. Merilee was about to tell what kind of look her old sister would get. It was a look of longing, a motherly longing. With that look alone Merilee was able to tell how much Tori wanted a family of her own.

Her older sister's wish had come true. Merilee thought Tori and Kyle were lucky. Blessed even to be given such a gift. Just like how she had been lucky and blessed with her daughter, Margaret.

Margaret who had become the light of her life. Noah's as well.

"Are you ready to meet your cousin?" Merilee asked her daughter with a smile as Noah was helping her out of their truck. The married couple and their child were right outside Tori and Kyle's farmhouse. They were there to visit the newest addition of the family. Merilee couldn't help but smile even more when she saw her daughter give an eager nod. Her pigtails flopping around.

"I'd say she's more than ready." Noah added with a chuckle.

By now Margaret was three years old. She still had those pretty rosy cheeks but her blonde hair had grown longer, reaching to her mid-back. At the moment her hair was in pigtails with pink ribbons that matched her outfit. She was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with pink overalls and matching pink shoes. It was an outfit her mother had obviously picked out. An outfit she would later remember and cringe mad hard. At the moment though she was just a child, not at all caring about her outfit.

Once Noah helped Margaret out of the truck, the three year old quickly took hold of one of his hands. This was an action Merilee and Noah were expecting. The married couple thought it was rather adorable how Margaret for the most part took hold of Noah's hand whenever they were out and about. She was definitely a daddy's girl. That was something that relieved Noah. He remembered how worried he was (before and even after she was born), thinking that his daughter wouldn't like him. Thankfully that wasn't the case.

Unbeknownst to him, he wouldn't have to worry about Margaret not getting along with him until later on. Those adolescent years were going to be difficult...but that was something he wasn't aware of.

The three of them soon found themselves standing outside the front door of the Breyer farmhouse. Noah only needed to knock twice before the door was answered. The person behind it was Kyle. He instantly gave the three of them a welcoming smile.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

Merilee scoffed lightly, a smile playing at her lips. "As if we'd pass up the opportunity to meet our nephew." She told her brother-in-law. "This is a special day."

"She's right." Noah nodded his head. "This is a special day for Tori and you. It's a special day for the whole family actually." He added, patting Kyle on the shoulder with the free hand he had.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Margaret suddenly exclaimed. She had on that smile that would make others smile just as brightly.

"Hi, Maggie." Kyle greeted using the preferred nickname he had for his niece. It was the same nickname Noah would address his daughter with. The bright smile he had fell a little once he focused on the three year old. Kyle at first had been rather reluctant on letting another kid near Brandon (for obvious reasons) but Tori's reassurance calmed his concern. His worry buried down even more when he heard the three year old let out a giggle.

"Uncle happy to see me?"

Kyle smiled fully again. "Of course I am." He then directed his attention onto the three of them. "Come on inside." He stepped to the side to let them in. "Tori's in the living room."

When they got to the living room they right away saw Tori sitting down on the couch. She was gently rocking something in her arms and it was wrapped in a red blanket. Of course Merilee and Noah knew that something was actually a someone.

"Hi sis." Merilee softly greeted getting her older sister to look their way.

Tori's blue eyes lit up. "Hello."

"May we?" Noah gestured to the couch.

Tori nodded her head. "Of course."

Merilee took a seat next to her sister, with Noah sitting next to her right side. Margaret took a seat on her dad's lap. Kyle had taken seat on the chair that was next to the couch. He watched Merilee and Noah look at his son with curiosity. Margaret looked just as curious as well.

"Can I hold him?" Merilee asked her sister.

Tori nodded her head. "Of course. It's only fair. You are the aunt, after all." She smiled at her as she carefully passed her baby to her.

Merilee took the baby into her arms. She then looked at the baby with wonderment. "He's so beautiful."

"So this is the little guy, huh? This is Brandon." Noah spoke, taking in the sight of the Breyer baby. He saw that he had brown hair and by the looks of it blue eyes.

"Yes, this is Brandon." Tori said, her eyes filled with nothing but absolute adoration as she gazed at her son.

"Bran...Brandon." Margaret managed to say chirpily.

"That's right, Margaret." Merilee praised her daughter as she continued to hold her nephew. "This is your cousin, Brandon." She carefully turned Brandon a little so she could get a better view of him. At the moment Brandon had his eyes fully open as he was looking all over. However, his gaze landed onto Margaret and after staring at her for a few seconds he let out a soft gurgle. That made the adults in the room laugh.

"Cousin...Brandon." Margaret said, pausing briefly before another bright smile of hers escaped.

Tori looked at her younger sister, happy. "I have a feeling they're going to get along just fine."


End file.
